


Five reasons Tony Stark would make the worlds worst archer

by littlemissstark315



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, M/M, Poor Clint, Unrequited Love, clint sorta teaches, just watching, not nearly enough, small injury, some sexual tension, tony attempts to learn archery, watch out world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the five reasons Tony Stark is effing amazing as he is.<br/>"Clint chuckled as Tony fumbled with his bow.  Tony, like the child he is, wanted to shoot an arrow. “At least one!”  He claimed and Clint couldn’t bring himself to say no or list all 5 reasons he'd make the worlds worst archer. But those bright eyes and childlike enthusiasm he usually reserves for science melted him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling depressed and wanted to write a depressed Clint fiction because he's my depressive muse.   
> Emo birdy is emo.   
> Reviews are welcome.  
> Also for people who don't know Archery terms. Pounds refers to the amount of pounds of force it take to pull a bow string back to shoot the arrow.

 

 

Clint chuckled as Tony fumbled with his bow. Tony, like the child he is, wanted to shoot an arrow. “At least one!” He claimed and Clint couldn’t bring himself to say no or list all 5 reasons he'd make the worlds worst archer. But those bright eyes and childlike enthusiasm he usually reserves for science melted him. Now Tony was trying, very determined to even pull the bow back.

 

 **Reason number one Tony Stark makes the worlds worst archer:** He has no upper body strength. Or at least not enough for this. While he may have put on some muscle from the use of the Iron Man suit, it wasn’t the same as lifting weights everyday. Clint even lowered the poundage on his bow to 45. The absolute lowest it can go without making it string. Normally his is within the 100-200 pound range.

 

Tony cursed as his hand gave out, nearly punching himself in the face. “Dammit...how the hell do you do this? No, don't tell me. Magic. Your a magical being and like Thor it only answers to you.” Clint smiled, arms crossed. “That would be nice but nope. We can stop-” “No! I'm gonna get it!” And he resumed trying to pull the bow back leaving Clint to shake his head.

 

Then Clint was shocked as Tony finally managed to pull the bow back, be it shakily a his arm wanted to give out at any second. “Ahha! Look at that Clint! Told you I could get it.” Clint smirked weakly. “Yeah, if only there was an arrow in it now.” Tony groaned before his arm gave out, making the bow string snap, startling Tony.

 

 **Reason number two why Tony Stark would make the worlds worst archer:** There isn’t a calm part in his body. For archery you needed calm. Calm is your weapon. Calm,control, timing. And Tony...well...he was never one for calm or control. Too impulsive and Tony would die before admitting he lets his emotions get in the way. When someone is in danger and there’s no time to yell “Get out of the way!” he’ll throw himself in front of them. Timing he could do....if he's patient...which he's not.

 

Clint continued to watch as Tony got an arrow putting on...or trying to. “Ahh...” Clint sighed, walking over, putting the arrow on the bow like it was the most obvious, natural thing in the world. Tony gave him a playful glare before looking at the target and attempting to pull the bow back. A bit more successful this time but Clint was willing to bet he calculated the exact amount of strength needed.

 

 **Reason number three Tony Stark would make the worlds worst archer:** He over thinks. Constantly. His mind never stops buzzing or teeming. Always on the go and firing every piston to go 0 to 60 in less then five seconds. Never letting him get a moment to sleep peacefully (thou nightmares get in the way of that too often as well) or forgetting he's a human being and needs fucking food and water for gods sake.

 

 

 **Reason number four Tony Stark would make the worlds worst archer:** He forgets to take care of himself. He gets little to no sleep every day. The most he gets, if any is around 4-6 hours, if he even tries to sleep and lets not forget how he fainted in the lab because he forgot to eat for _four fucking days._ He was lucky he wasn’t working on something really dangerous. For Clint at least, you had to be in top shape, sleep, eat and be ready for the next job. The next job could be waiting 8 hours for your target. Could be days. As a sniper it's rough. Just being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D is rough. Not only does Clint work out for four hours every morning (which includes some pretty advanced yoga) but he eats fairly healthy which he knows Tony just won't do, unless that health food is coffee. Which is not a food.

 

Then he watched as Tony managed to shoot the arrow and fall to the ground as the bow made it's snap and Tony yelp in pain, dropping the bow, holding his arm. Clint rushed over. “Let me see.” Tony sighed but Clint could see how pained he was. Tony held out his arm as Clint inspected it. There was a large welt from where the bow string hit. Already shiny and red and raised. He nodded. “Com'on, I got some cream for it.” Tony sighed. “Guess this happens a lot.” “Yeah. It happens when you don't have an arm guard. Sorry I didn’t give you one, didn’t think you could actually shoot one.” Tony smirked weakly. “well there, I did.” Clint smiled. “Yeah. You sure did.” 

 

**Reason number five Tony Stark would make the worlds worst archer:** He's Tony Stark. Tony stark is not an archer by any means. He's Iron man. He's already saving people in his own way with a suit he built to save his life. Tony stark is everything he just listed but...  


**Reason number one why Tony Stark is fucking amazing the way he is:** He may not have upper body strength but the use of the Iron Man suit leaned him out amazingly. Gorgeous. His muscles wernt huge like him or Steve or Thor but the were lean and long and fucking gorgeous. The times Clint has wanted to pin Tony against the nearest wall and started kissing down his neck and feel every inch of that tanned skin and lean muscle under his hands. 

 

He got tony to his room, letting him sit on his bed as he got the cream and bandages for the welt. Tony looked around curiously. Even thou this was one of the personalized levels he made for each avenger,he treated it like he was in someones elses home. Clint came back with the cream and gauze and anything else needed or he used when that happened on the range. He sat down next to him, gently taking his arm. He opened the cream bottle. “Now this might sting a little. I have to rub it in.” Tony sighed. “Just do what you gotta do bird brain.” Clint smiled weakly, starting to rub the cream into the welt. Tony hissed, nearly trying to take his arm back but lint stopped him. “Stop moving. I'm sorry it hurts but it's important.” Tony bit his lip and Clint hated himself as he saw tears welling up. 

 

 

**Reason number two Tony Stark is fucking amazing the way he is:** He was like a child. Not childish but child like. He was always full of wonder and enthusiasm but when something happens to him or a team mate, he refuses to cry like the stubborn five year old he is. Because he cares too much when he says he doesn’t care at all. 

 

Clint put the cream down, starting to put some gauze around it as Tony watched curiously, speaking up. “So whats the worst injury you've gotten with archery?” Clint let out an amused laugh. “I’ve only ever gotten injured from my own bow a handful of times and every one was because of someone else being stupid or distracting me. The worst I think was when my own arrow went thru my hand.” Tony winced. “Ouch. How exactly did that happen?” Clint shook his head. “It was a clusterfuck of a situation. A few of the new agents thought it would be fun to try mess with me while I was practicing. One thing lead to another then it happened. I didn’t even feel it happen...at first. Taking the arrow out thou.. that was rough.” He showed Tony his right hand,the rounded, somewhat jagged scar tissue. Tony frowned, taking his hand. “I've never even noticed this.” “Who notices other peoples palms?” Tony smirked weakly. “True.”

 

**Reason number three Tony Stark is fucking amazing the way he is:** He's the most selfless person Clint had ever met. Always willing to help his family of superheroes. He made each of them personalized floors and so far as making sure there favorite foods were there and stocked. He made those floors there’s to such a degree of detail it was amazing and heart warming. He's already put his life literally in the line of danger for each of them without thinking. Tony Stark indeed has the biggest heart Clint has ever seen.

 

Clint saw there hands were still together from him inspecting an old scar. He suddenly noticed just how close they were. Tony was still looking at the scar with fascination. Only a few more inches and he could kiss him, just gently. Make him feel loved and beautiful and everything he thinks he isn’t. 

 

 

**Reason number four Tony Stark is fucking amazing the way he is:** Even with all these facts out there, he still thinks he's worth nothing. He has no idea how beautiful, how selfless, how fucking amazing he is and for some reason, it makes him all the more amazing.

 

Suddenly Clint’s door opened and Steve was standing in the door way looking concerned. “Tony..” Tony stood up, away from Clint, going to Steve. “Just a little...welt. Nothing major.” Steve looked bout to protest, seeing the gauze wrapped around his arm then Clint stood up. “It looks worse then it actually is but it's still needs to be covered.” There was a pause then Tony spoke up excitedly. “I shot an arrow today.” Steve chuckled, an arm going to his slower back, holding him close. “Very good. I'm proud of you. It's time for dinner.” Tony nodded, kissing Steve's cheek before walking down the hall. Steve spoke to Clint before leaving. “You coming?” Clint let out a sigh. “Yeah. Just give me a minute.” Steve nodded before leaving, closing the door.

 

**Reason number five Tony Stark is fucking amazing the way he is:** He capture the heart of Captain America. If that’s not a feat in itself, Clint didn’t know what is. 

 

All he knew was that it hurt, seeing Tony holding Steve's hand, smiling to him, kissing. Everything they did. When he was along with Tony, he could pretend he belonged to him. He could protect the troubled genius from the worst but then reality sets in again, his heart breaking again as Tony has to return to Steve. But to see Tony smile so happily. The pain of his own heart breaking was worth it to make sure he was happy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling depressed and felt like adding to this.

 

 

“Congrats. When is the big day?” Bruce asked with a smile. Tony was all smiles, looking at his left hand which now had a red,sliver and blue ring with a small blue stone in the middle. He was glowing with happiness. Steve had his arm around his shoulders, looking down at Tony with pride and adoration. Steve smiled. “We haven't set a date yet. At least a year.” Natasha smirked, sipping her tea. “About time someone settled Stark down.” All shared an amused chuckle. All but Clint.

 

Clint was hiding in the vents. He just couldn't face them. Not with this news. He felt like his heart has been literally ripped out of him. Tony was getting married to Captain fucking America. Mr.perfect. Mr.Apple pie life. He waited too long. Then didn't have the heart..or lack of to tell Tony and get between them. Even so, someone amazing as Toy deserves Steve Rodgers. Not Clint Barton, circus freak. The stupid one. The runt. The one everyone leaves because “hey, he wont’ care.” He looked down into the kitchen area. Natasha was walking out of the room and he had an idea where she was going. Going to find him. He cleared his tears away before making his way back out of the vent. 

 

Once he landed back in his room, he saw Natasha waiting, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Not a word Nat.” “How are you holding up?” Clint let out a shaking breath but managed not to break into tears. “Awful....I’m too late.” Natasha got up. “How come you’ve never told him?” He looked at Natasha, blue eyes watery. “Honestly. I was too much of a coward. I mean, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist is gonna want a circus reject?” “We don’t think any less of you because of your upbringing. We’ve all had rough, unconventional upbringings.” “I know. But...I was scared. I don’t take rejection well. Then once I managed to build up enough courage to tell him, Steve has him. And it’s happily ever after.” Natasha moved closer to him. “Then why don’t you get closure? Get over him?” He gave her a look. “Get over him? Easier said then done.” “I’m aware. Tell him sometime your feelings but you should accept that they won’t be mutual. I think it would help.” He frowned, thinking on that. She always had good ideas. 

 

So it was two weeks later that Clint worked up enough courage to talk to Tony. He walked down to the lab, letting out a deep breath, willing his hands to stop shaking as he put the numbers in. Tony turned, goggles being pushed up to his head, making his hair stick out everywhere. Tony smiled. “Hey! What brings you down here? Haven't seen you for a while.” Clint smiled weakly. “Just...can we talk?” Tony frowned. “Yeah. You know you can talk to me about anything.” Clint walked closer, nodding, running a hand thru his hair. “This is...this is really hard for me to say. Tony. I....” He looked Tony in the eye, feeling his heart melt. Those dark eyes so full of intelligence and life. “I love you. I’ve loved you for a long, long time but I was too chicken shit to do anything about it. And now it’s too late.” Tony blinked a few times before standing. “So...wait...you’ve had feelings for me this entire time?” Clint nodded. “Yeah. And it’s too late now. I just... I just needed to tell you, get it off my chest.” Tony frowned. “I’m sorry. I’m with Steve now but if i wasn't...if this was before me and Steve got together I would have given this a chance. I don’t even know why Steve wants me let alone you-” “Are you kidding?” Tony looked up at Clint.

 

 

Clint walked c loser. “Your amazing and beautiful and you have no idea.” Clint walked closer, cupping Tony’s face, taking a huge fucking risk being this close but if this the last and only time he gets with Tony then he’s taking what he can get. “Your such a fucking smart ass. Always either infuriating people or making them laugh and your inventions. There brilliant. Your brilliant and so damn smart. The Avengers would be lost without you. I love you so much but you deserve Captain America. Not a circus freak.” Clint felt his lip tremble and tear fall down. Tony swallowed the lump growing in his throat. “I'm sorry Clint.” Just...does he make you happy. Steve?” Tony felt a few tears go down his face. The raw emotion coming from Clint was too much. “Yes. For the first time in my life. I’m happy.” Clint smiled sadly. “Good. I love you. Have the best life.” He was gonna get his jaw broken by Steve but he didn't care. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Tony’s lips. It was soft and chaste but with just enough pressure. He moved away before walking out of the lab.he had packing to do.


End file.
